User blog:5555thExplosionMage/Everything Wrong With: Flandre Scarlet VS Chara (In however long you read this) SPOILERS! (Duh)
THIS BLOG IS GOING THROUGH SOME CHANGES SO IT IS EASIER TO FOLLOW! :O#Opening without a description #"'Grimi: '''When crazy people collide in a fight to the death only one is crazier." Not Wiz #"'Mayumi: 'Chara the psychotic killer from Undertale." Not Boomstick #The connections are terrible #The TN doesn't work very well... #Boring choice of music #"That just goes to show that hope can die." Fire Emblem reference #"'Mayumi: 'Thanks to a terrifying flower that told Frisk to kill every monster in the underground Frisk began to rid the world of monsters. A true hero indeed." Excuse me, not a true hero. I like the monsters of Monsters Inc. #And how do you know that the monsters are bad in the first place? Since they're not human you just simply label them as evil? That is racist. #"'Mayumi: 'Chara has Frisk's fighting experience and attacks even while their opponent is talking." Chara attacks his opponents while they're talking however this does not happen in the actual fight. #"Chara can't die" #"'Grimi: 'Chara's main weapon seems to be the real knife." Chara has no main weapon, he has a multitude of weapons that he can change freely. #"Chara's ATK total with this knife is 147 however this isn't enough to cut a flower down in one cut. In fact it takes four." Flowey actually has some good durability #"'Mayumi: '''Grimi let proffessor Mayumi handle this one. Ahem. The cuts from the knife weren't cuts because the knife was dull. Chara beat down on Flowey using a dull knife smashing the flower instead. But how did it get so dull? First it was used to cut a skeleton and some armour. That's all you need to know." A knife does not dull that fast #"Of course a locket would only cover a small surface of its body leaving a rather open space of only 14 DEF." Bad calcs #"But will this be enough to defeat Flandre Scarlet?" Yes this will definetly be enough to beat Flandre Scarlet. #Also if you're using Chara before he becomes this universal god manybe you should've left out some feats in order for people to know you're using that Chara. Even then Chara still wins. #Red text = Bad #Loud music #Um no I have not beat Remilia Scarlet I am still stuck on Cirno. #They didn't walk into the basement they flew in there. It isn't even a basement it was a bedroom. #Scaling Flandre to gods #Does that mean Flandre is omnipotent in power if she can destroy anything and everything? #Also that scentence wasn't worded correctly #You cannot learn to kyu #Flandre Scarlet can turn into a bat and be invincible however this is not used in the fight, #Child-like nature and lack of judgement wasn't used at all for combat style in the battle. In fact it was used for what she says #+1 sin for each spell card that doesn't have a good description # # # # # # # # # #Flandre eats humans in cooked form, not raw. Also she cannot bite living people otherwise they just go flying for some weird reason. #You forgot to mention she goes at the speed of light. However in Touhou sound and light has swapped places in speed so Flandre is as fast as sound. #"Normal gmae laws don't apply to her" #Music hurts my ears #"With the psychos" was unnecessary. #No set image #"Sort of enjoyed the darkness" #Why would Chara be confused if there were bones? #Also wouldn't Sakuya have cleaned them up? #Chara can detect life? When did he get that skill? #"Hugging in a way" that makes no sense #Attack out of no where #RIP Teddy Bear #Another sin because I like Teddy Bears and Teddy Bears are not allowed to die #Chara waiting for the countdown to be complete #Referring to Chara as a he #Music is painful #Also music is too short #Also what Flandre is saying comes right off of a lyriced version of a Eurobeat version of Flandre's theme. Which I swear is about blood, death, and I think sex. #Taunting #Confusing scentences #MY LEG #Brackets in a Death Battle #"Showing a sense of entertainement." What? #Did 10 what? #She's Flandre Scarlet #Game Over #RIP Bed #RIP Wing #Game Over #Another Game Over Oh she does get hit while talking... -1 sin #Chara threw his knife into Flandre's arm. Should've gone for the mouth to make her shut up. #RIP Knife #Confusing scentence #Flandre cannot bite people #Papyrus reference #RIP Chara #RIP everyone else #If we're going by the logic Chara needs to kill all the bosses before reality deletion is allowed then Flandre can only use kyuu against inanimate objects. #If Chara killed Remilia and the others then he would know about how Touhou Project works and would've avoided everything. #Remilia could've also killed Chara in almost the same way. #Bad pun #+1 sin for every person who disagreed with the fight and one sin for each comment saying that the fight was wrong. # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Total sin tally 104. Sentance: Doing the Genocide Run infinitely. Category:Blog posts